Exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine of a vehicle contains many air pollutants including, but not limited to, carbon monoxide (CO), unburned hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides (NOx), and particulate matter. Many vehicles include vehicle emissions control devices, such as a catalytic converter, to convert some of these air pollutants into non-regulated exhaust gas components. Such devices often need to be at a minimum operating temperature in order to maximize the efficiency in treating the emissions. To effectively treat hydrocarbons in the exhaust gas in engine cold-start situations during which various components of the vehicle are below an operational temperature regime, some vehicles implement a hydrocarbon adsorber module to trap hydrocarbon emissions before they are exhausted. This allows them to be treated once the component, such as the catalytic converter, reaches the minimum operating temperature.
Many vehicles also include an exhaust gas heat recovery (EGHR) apparatus and/or system to utilize waste heat in the exhaust gas. In such systems, the waste heat may be transferred to coolant used in other systems in the vehicle via a heat exchanger or exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) cooler. The resulting cooled exhaust gas may also be recirculated to the intake manifold of the internal combustion engine.